


【研日】人魚狩獵

by milkteaphilic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteaphilic/pseuds/milkteaphilic
Summary: 科研人員研磨與人魚日向的戀愛，收綠在《睡前故事》，刊於2021-01-01寫於2019-10-28
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 6





	【研日】人魚狩獵

漂流荒島第五天。

孤爪研磨坐在樹下，在那顆平滑的石頭上面，寫著他的筆記。  
他寫下自己「漸漸適應了潮濕的天氣，不再覺得難受」，想了想，再加一句「開始能聽得懂翔陽的簡單句子」。  
海水氣味隨風飄來，伴隨著一道叫喊聲。  
「研⋯⋯磨⋯⋯」  
「研研——磨——」  
「研——磨——！」  
那道聲音在說第三句時，終於能順暢地吐出「研磨」的發音。研磨合上筆記本，走向海邊。  
少年甩著橙色頭顱，把海水甩到四周。今天的他似乎心情不錯，魚尾啪啪擊打石頭，看到研磨出現時，魚尾拍打的頻率上升，明顯是興奮得不得了，捧起一堆巨大的蠔，生硬地開口：「研磨，吃！」

這是每天人魚給他設定的投喂時間。荒島上什麼食物都沒有，只有少量不知道有沒有毒的蔬菜，還有一個湖提供乾淨的飲用水。自研磨流落孤島以來，起初一天人魚還憂慮地不斷在水裡轉圈圈，但發現研磨能吃海產後，便每天都為他找食物，找得不亦樂乎。

研磨接過那堆蠔。「謝謝，翔陽。」  
「謝⋯⋯謝⋯⋯？」被稱為翔陽的人魚，頭上冒出一個問號。  
研磨想了想怎樣表達謝意，就見翔陽往他的臉頰親了一口，詢問：「謝謝？」  
研磨只好硬著頭皮點頭，表示他正確。  
翔陽開心得不得了，笑瞇了眼，比了比自己臉頰。

研磨於是也往他的臉親了一口，感受到涼涼的觸感，還有海水咸味。  
獨屬於翔陽的味道。

翔陽挪動尾巴上前，用鋒利的指甲替研磨把蠔都開啟，看著研磨一口一口地吃掉，讓他壓力很大。  
「那個⋯⋯」研磨想說他吃不下了，但翔陽的表情實在很期待，於是他只好低下頭繼續。等他吞下最後一口蠔後，翔陽把他拉下水，背著他游泳，二人泡在海裡曬日光浴。  
「為什麼要做飯後運動啊，明明都這麼撐了⋯⋯」研磨咕噥。

翔陽轉頭，用詢問的目光看他背上的人類。  
「沒什麼⋯⋯」  
翔陽的尾巴強而有力，能在海浪中支撐，在浪來了，他就把研磨的腿輕輕捲起，防止他走失。「研磨——」  
研磨把口中的海水吐出來，陽光曬得睜不開眼，只依稀看到翔陽的笑容。

研磨突然有種錯覺——我這是不是被圈養了⋯⋯？  
說起來，研磨做到了很多以前做不到的事，比如他以為自己很討厭海的，也很討厭沙子——沒想到，在日復一日的生活中，慢慢習慣了起來。

⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

研磨第一次看到翔陽是在實驗室裡。  
在此之前，他對人魚的研究只限於紙上談兵。人魚珍貴又謹慎，要不是這年輕人魚太頑皮了，貿然離開族群，獨自游到水面，也不會被人類帶走。  
即使透過玻璃，他都能看到翔陽有著瑰麗的橙色魚尾，帶著藍海水也掩蓋不了的耀眼感。

想必因為這顯眼的顏色，在海裡吃了不少苦頭吧⋯⋯  
既不利於捕獵，也不利於掩護自己。

研磨換上實驗袍，低頭研究人魚的各項指數，確保他的健康狀況，冷不防抬頭，與他的視線對個正著。  
人魚的橙色頭髮飄在水裡，有種調皮感，他好奇地盯著研磨，然後咧嘴笑，笑容燦爛。  
「編號10第一次笑了，現在是十月十二日早上九時十分，其他指數沒異常。」赤葦京治低頭紀錄，看研磨愣住，便提醒道：「人魚雖然很美麗，但是非常危險，需要萬分小心。」  
「嗯，我會注意的。」研磨。  
「10號性格充滿好奇心，可能會做出一些行為引起注意⋯⋯要注意的大概這麼多了。」赤葦是實驗室的前輩，很有經驗，叮囑完就去忙了，留下研磨在水缸前。

和橙色尾巴的人魚。

隨著門關上，水缸前的10號就如同被點亮了的燈泡似的，馬上精神了，掌心貼在玻璃上，想要觸摸研磨，但那是徒勞的。  
他困惑地看看手心又看看研磨，研磨扯起一個淺淡的笑容。

研磨看到人魚嘴裡開開合合，於是帶上特殊製作耳機，去聽在他說什麼。耳機成功過濾了水聲和雜音，傳出人魚的嘶嘶聲。  
雖然言語不通，但研磨聽得很專注，人魚也興高采烈地說個不停。

突然，人魚停住了，敲一敲玻璃，指向他，投來詢問的眼神。  
研磨意識到他這是在問他名字。  
他搖搖頭，人魚表情失望。研磨頓了頓，放下手中的實驗日志，手放在儀器上，輸入一串代碼，實驗體水缸的頂端蓋子咔嚓一聲，開啟了。

——人魚雖然很美麗，但是非常危險，需要萬分小心。

研磨腦子裡迴響著這句話。  
但是太晚了，在意識到不對勁時，他已經站在高臺上，看著水面上探頭出來的橙髮人魚，然後俯身。  
人魚露出一個大大的笑臉，又繼續說那些他聽不懂的話，向研磨比劃。「翔⋯⋯翔⋯⋯」  
原來在空氣中，那一頭橙色短髮不是貼服的，反而有些凌亂。  
「孤爪⋯⋯研磨。」研磨指向自己。  
人魚眼睛一亮，在水面轉了一圈，尾巴興奮地轉。「翔⋯⋯翔⋯⋯」他在努力地說人類的語言，不是那種嘶嘶聲。

「翔⋯⋯翔陽。」他指指自己，又指向研磨。「研⋯⋯研⋯⋯磨。」  
研磨聽出來了，人魚叫「翔陽」。  
他俯身向前，伸手觸碰。翔陽有著健康結實的身體，手底下的觸感涼快又有彈性，研磨不自覺舔唇。  
心頭裡瘋狂湧現的火焰，燒得旺盛。

翔陽不自在地動了動，指甲不小心劃過，鋒利的手指在研磨的手臂上劃下一道長長的傷口，血珠冒出來，甚為嚇人。  
研磨稍微有些清醒了，眼神慢慢變得狂熱又嗜血。

人魚⋯⋯嗎。  
真是美麗又危險的生物。  
太棒了。

⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

漂流荒島第十五天。  
島上的木瓜樹結果子了，成熟後有一個掉下來。研磨把它破開了，沒吃幾口就覺得味道不對勁。不知道是不是吃海產太多了，研磨不太習慣吃蔬果類食物了，不如說讓他吃海藻比較好。他又試了蘋果，還是吃一口就不想吃了。

那邊翔陽抓了兩條魚，把大的那條甩到海灘上，讓它在陸地蹦躂，自己提著另一條魚上岸——說是上岸，其實就是上那個海邊的岩石。  
「研磨——」他大叫：「這，好吃！」  
明明翔陽吐字還是不甚清晰，但研磨就是懂他的意思，現在只要不是太複雜的句子，他都能意會意思了。  
他跟翔陽合力把魚的骨去掉，把鮮美的魚肉剔出來，放在石板上。  
翔陽眼饞得不得了，一個勁地吞口水。

「⋯⋯翔陽。」研磨開口：「你以前是不是不愛吃人類給的食物？」實驗室講求營養均勻，每頓飯都有肉有菜，按正常人類的需求準備，現在想來翔陽一定不怎麼喜歡吃。  
翔陽不好意思地笑。「研磨給，都好吃。」  
那就是不愛吃。  
研磨後仰，躺在地上。翔陽挪動魚尾，把魚肉刺身遞過來，目光灼灼，非要他吃掉。  
魚肉確實很鮮味，很對研磨的胃口。  
「研磨，消化。」躺了一會兒，翔陽又想拉著他下水了。研磨一臉厭煩，認命地抱著他的尾巴帶二人入水，手在光滑堅硬的鱗片中滑過，冷不防摸到一處幼嫩的地方。  
那是一片新生的鱗片，淡黃色的，還沒顯露出橙色。  
那一片鱗片，是他親手剝下來的。

「痛嗎？」研磨側頭。  
「之前，痛。」翔陽入水就靈活了，一邊游動，一邊對研磨佯攻——這是人魚玩鬧的方式。  
與剛開始相比，研磨水性好了不少，一人一人魚來回了幾個回合，每次翔陽差點刺破他皮膚時都會收回指甲。研磨看著那橙金色的鱗片在海水裡若隱若現，不知道為什麼，想到了金魚。  
真想測試人魚鱗片的硬度極限。  
啊，他還有很多很多試驗想試，真遺憾⋯⋯

翔陽看他摸他的尾鱗，歪頭。「研磨，在求偶嗎？」  
「哈？」研磨一個激靈。  
說起來，人魚的求偶到底是怎麼回事⋯⋯研磨頓時覺得手下的鱗片都變得燙手了。  
翔陽可沒給他反應的機會，湊上前啄他的嘴唇。研磨瞇起眼，讓翔陽的尾巴慢慢圈起他，他的腿也勾住翔陽的尾巴尖端，手探了過去。  
他在海水中摸索，碰到一處份外柔軟的地方，翔陽嗚咽一聲，手微微鬆開他。研磨這下被勾起興趣了，可沒那麼容易被打發。他再欺身上前，手在翔陽的胸膛游走，翔陽環住他的背，眼睛亮晶晶的。

淺灘的沙亮晶晶，海鷗在叫喊，身邊還有小魚游過。  
遠方突然傳來船隻的嗚笛聲。  
研磨猛地轉過身，果然看到遠方出現一艘游輪，眼看就要駛過荒島。

⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

手上有研究企劃時，研磨總是最後一個到飯堂吃飯的，每次到場時都人滿為患。赤葦遠遠看到他，打招呼。「這邊。」  
「唷，大忙人，研究怎樣了？據說你一直閉門不出。」他的好朋友黑尾咧嘴笑。「有好好吃飯嗎？」  
「沒什麼⋯⋯小黑才更忙吧，最近基地的保安森嚴了那麼多。」研磨垂頭，小口吃蘋果派。  
「沒辦法，儀器深測到水底有不尋常活動，高層緊張得不得了，天天都有會議，煩死了。」黑尾伸了伸懶腰。他的職責是保證基地的安全，這兩天合起來只睡了六小時，隨時準備突發狀況。  
「有什麼頭緒嗎⋯⋯比如說，人魚？」  
二人看向赤葦。  
赤葦繼續說：「研究顯示人魚是一個族群，只要他們探知到10號發出的訊號，就能找到來，只是時間問題。」本來10號的存在就是不穩定因素，這麼多年來人魚的蹤跡非常罕見，可見他們很小心，而且族群很團結，少有個體落單。

「怎麼可能。」黑尾擺擺手。「所有實驗體都與外界隔絕，房間都有配備干擾器，除非人為失誤，走漏了風聲，不然不可能會被探知到。」  
「要是被找來就傷腦筋了，人魚非常凶暴，連鯊魚都害怕他們的氣息。」赤葦。

研磨猛地站起來。「我回實驗室了。」  
「啊？你這就吃完了？整個過程加起來有吃十口嗎？」黑尾擺出一副挑剔臉。「再吃兩口才走。」  
研磨一臉厭世。  
「饒過我吧⋯⋯」研磨。  
「你又不是魚，吃點小蝦小魚就能活下去，要營養均衡。」黑尾。「吃點米飯吧。」

最終研磨費了九牛二虎之力，才成功擺脫黑尾，期間還被各種懷疑健康狀況，比如太宅失去與人類溝通能力、滿腦子都是人魚，之類。到他回實驗室時，翔陽已經等得累了，睡在缸裡的石床上。  
他上前蹲下，手按在玻璃上，隔空描摹翔陽的臉。

察覺到動靜，翔陽揉揉眼醒來，看到研磨表情不對勁，投向詢問的眼神。  
研磨沒回應他，按鍵把水缸的蓋打開了，爬上高臺。翔陽也浮上水面，聽到他輕聲說：「翔陽，時間不多了。」

今天的實驗日誌是收集人魚鱗片。  
研磨抽出手術刀，薄薄的，鋒利的。  
時間真的不多了。  
「至少讓我留個念想⋯⋯」他低聲說。

還是先麻醉——不，不需要打針，直接來就好了，被殺死了也就被殺死了。研磨把吊網垂下，把翔陽放在上面。他的尾巴輕微晃動，眼睛一眨不眨，盯著研磨。  
誰也不知道是誰先起的頭，人魚和人類開始動手纏鬥起來。研磨身手不好，但離水的人魚也遲鈍起來。

研磨的手術刀在鱗片上劃下一道又一道，而自己的手臂、胸膛也被人魚劃得鮮血淋漓。  
雖然翔陽與研磨攻擊都避開對方的要害，但掙扎很激烈，到最後那片金橙色的瑰麗鱗片掉下來時，二人都氣喘吁吁，凝視對方。

「研⋯⋯磨⋯⋯」突然，翔陽察覺到什麼，發出嘶嘶聲。  
實驗室的警報響起，是最高級別的警報。  
基地被攻擊了。  
研磨奮力捂著傷口，拾起掉落在地上的鱗片。「回家吧，翔陽。」

⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

漂流荒島第十八天。  
在三天前，最終研磨還是上了游輪，打了一通電話，然後就借了一艘救生艇，還有一些工具，慢慢回到荒島。  
那些人本來想勸阻他離開的，但救生艇一落水，就被霧氣包圍，隨著幾個浪卷過後，那個年輕人就失去了蹤影。  
游輪上的人都懷疑那是在鬧鬼，這一切都是幻覺。

而事實上，研磨打電話只是想確認夥伴的平安，聽到基地除了那間實驗室被主力攻擊，其他人都平安無事，大多是輕傷後，他就掛了黑尾的電話。  
翔陽那天在遠遠的海面看著他，看到研磨回來後，很快就潛回水裡了。

荒島的海面今天也很平靜，像是有某種結界那樣，總是風平浪靜，藍天白雲。  
研磨蹲在岩石上，拾起被某人魚放在上面的食物，叫了一聲：「翔陽。」  
海面還是平靜。  
「翔陽，我知道你在。」  
海面還是平靜無波。

在他再次叫喚前，研磨的腳跟被什麼抓住，整個人失去平衡，掉進海裡。海水湧入口鼻中，研磨睜開眼，意外發現自己愈來愈適應海水了，在蔚藍的海水中能清晰地看到翔陽的面容。  
翔陽圈住他的脖子，鋒利的指甲與喉結只有一點距離。

研磨笑得心滿意足。他張嘴想說什麼，冒出一串泡泡。翔陽愣了愣，領著他浮上水面，漂回沙灘上。

「研磨，不離開，為什麼？」翔陽雙手撐起，壓在研磨上方，尾巴掃過他的小腿。  
研磨喉結動了動，不由自主地盯著他的尾巴，開口，答非所問：「翔陽，你知道人類超過十四天沒攝取必要的營養，就會產生維生素缺乏症狀嗎？」  
「那是什麼？」翔陽靠得更近了。  
「那是指人類營養不良就會死，不能只靠海產活下去。」中世紀曾經有一個近海的種族由於陸地難以種植，只靠海產為生，最終因營養不良漸漸衰弱下去。  
可是他沒有。  
隨著日子過去，他甚至漸漸喝愈來愈少的淡水。

「那麼，翔陽，你到底對我做了什麼？」研磨瞇起眼，腿纏上翔陽的尾巴，反過來把他壓在沙子上 。  
翔陽直視他。「研磨，想看，水底的世界嗎？」

想。  
他想。  
他想看翔陽住的地方。  
可是他是人類，他有家人有朋友，翔陽也是。他們只能在這荒島上，過著偷情一般的日子，他們都知道。  
一顆珍珠被滾到研磨手裡，研磨抬頭，看到翔陽朝他笑，他神差鬼使地張嘴吞下了。  
人類以為他在狩獵人魚。  
其實是人魚一直在伺機狩獵他。

他們在細沙上親吻，黃昏的落日漸漸退去，研磨的腿化為深紅色的魚尾，與橙色尾巴糾纏在一起。

很多年後，有人發現一座荒島，岸上留下了一本日誌，上面記載了人類變成人魚的方法。  
而黑尾在聽到這個消息後，給游去南太平洋度假的研磨打了一個電話。

（完）


End file.
